For The Boss
by Cuore l'anima della
Summary: while walking home Tsuna was attacked, what will his family do to help. includes OC, mild bad language, bullies, talk of suicide, and OOCness. rated T for safety


**me:this is my second story yea*balloons and confetti fall***

**reborn:aren't you supossed to be setting up your bother birthday party.**

**me:*sweatdrops*aww come on Reborn don't ruin my fun.**

**reborn:*loads gun***

**me:okay, okay geezz crazy baby*Bullet almost hit her* soryy, sorry.**

**reborn:*smirks*mayra-the-fox doesn't own katekyo hitman reborn or any of it's characters-**

**me:execept risa, who if you go to my profile you can find out more about.**

**reborn:don't interurpt me*points gun at her head***

**me:um...bye.*disapeares in a puff of smoke.***

* * *

It was a calm afternoon. The kind of day where you just want to lie down on grass and stare at the sky till the sky was filled by stars but you still want to stay. Where you wish time could stop. It was a day like this where a Sawada Tsunayoshi was walking home from school alone.

Gokudera had detention for fighting _again_. Yamamoto had practice and so did Ryohei. Kyoko went with Haru to buy cakes. Hibari had a meeting _like he would escort him anyway._ Chrome/Mukuro where Kami knows where. So here he was by himself. As he walked he started thinking. _'I need to ask mom to make some food to take to Chrome. I hope she's okay. Maybe I can ask Kyoko-chan and Haru to take her with them next time they go shopping. Yep that a goo-'he_ stopped when he hit something hard.

He winced in pain when fell on his but on the ground. He looked up and saw the thing he hit was a human. "Ah…g-g-gomenasai…I-I w-wasn't paying a-attention…g-gomen." He stuttered looking at the ground. He suddenly heard laughter above him making him look up at five big (ugly) guys.

"Well if it isn't Dame-Tsuna. And we were just wondering what we were going to do for fun." Said one of the boys who had black spiked hair, he cracked his knuckles.

'_Oh no'_

"Hm, looks like we have to teach him about what happens for bumping into people." Said the one he bumped into, he was a bit chubby and had hair that reached his shoulder.

'_Please no!' _

One of the boys grabbed his arm pain fully as Tsuna tried to get away then pulled to an ally way. He threw him against the wall. "Now where are you so-called friends?" Said a boy who had breaths that reeked of tobacco, he had blond short hair.

'_No Please no!'_

"It's only natural you are Loser-Tsuna after all." Said the tall one.

'_This can't be happening. Not after so long.'_

"I'll keep watch first." Said the big boned one who was a good head and a half more than Tsuna. Tsuna sank to the ground as the boys circled him. The next thing he knew punches, kicks and pain where all he felt and laughter was all he heard.

* * *

~15 min later~

Risa was worried, Tsuna was late. And if he doesn't get his butt home in a few seconds Reborn will torture with something that could even scare Xanxas. She shivered at that thought. While Reborn looked down at his watch he mutters under his breath. "Not good." She looked down to him. "Dame-Tsuna is never this late. Risa go look for him." He told her.

"Why me?" She said, she cared for the boy but she wanted to get rid of Reborn's traps. And for that she had to stay. Plus if she comes in with Tsuna she might get trapped instead. Reborn just held the chameleon turned gun at the strawberry blond. "Oh that answer never gets old does it?" already putting on her shoes.

After looking for five minutes she came to an alleyway. She stopped to get a rest when she heard a moan. She guessed it was a cat. Then she heard laughing. "It can't be." She entered the alley and saw five boys beating an unlucky guy. She saw the familiar brown hair. Her mind went blank as she kicked a rock at the blond. "Get away from him!" she yelled.

The rock hit its target in the back of the head. They turned around and saw her. "Stay out of this little girl." Said one of them.

"Make me! I'd like to see you try." She glared at them. _'Oh how I would love to beat the s*** out of these a******, but Tsuna is more important.'_

"You asked for it girly." The back haired one said. They started to get closer to her. Then someone called her. "Hey Risa-chan, what are you doing here?"

Yamamoto was walking home since they cancelled practice. He was going to check on Tsuna when he saw Risa at the end of an alleyway. He took one look at her face and knew she was upset. So he called out to her to see what was wrong.

'_Takeshi-kun! Perfect.'_ Thought Risa, she smiled at her new plan. "Takeshi help, Tsuna's in trouble!" She yelled at the baseball player. At that Yamamoto dropped his things and ran to the alleyway. He paled at the sight of Tsuna on the ground bleeding.

The third years were cursing their luck. Now they had to deal with the baseball star and the girl so they did the only thing they could think of. '_Run'._ So they did. Risa and Yamamoto made no move to stop them. They had to get to Tsuna first.

They knelt down next to Tsuna and turned him on his back. He had bruises and cuts all over. His things were on the floor, ripped and forgotten. His uniform was torn and ripped. He had passed out but from the look of things he had no broken bones. _'Still I should have the Reborn check on him.'_ She thought. "Hey Takeshi can you carry Tsunayoshi back to his house. I have some things to do."

Yamamoto nodded, knowing Risa only called Tsuna by his full names when she was mad or serious. "Okay, should I call the others?" he asked her. He knew Gokudera would have a cow, maybe even a whole farm.

"Yeah, tell them I have a new test. Make sure Rokudo and Kyoya come. But make sure Tsunayoshi doesn't know about this." She got up and headed for the school.

When Yamamoto got to Tsuna's home he had to dodge a bullet but when Reborn saw Tsuna he was ordered to tell Reborn everything. And he told him what Risa told him. Reborn knew Risa wouldn't go after the bullies on her own but did as Risa asked.

* * *

When everyone was around Reborn told them Risa had a test for them. But he didn't tell them what happened to Tsuna. Since Tsuna was in his room asleep everyone was in the living room. Where Gokudera was losing patience fast.

"Hey, where is that stupid woman!" yelled Gokudera who was smoking his third cigarette.

"HEY OCTOPUS HEAD YOU SHOULDN'T SMOKE TO THE EXTREME! AND JUST BE PATIANT TO THE EXTREME! SHE WILL COME!" (Do I need to say who said this?)

"Humph why am I here with you herbivores?"(This too)

"Kufufu, now Kyoya if this wasn't important she wouldn't have called all of us now would she."(You should know this pineapple)

"You haven't said anything in a while baseball-idiot. What's up?"

"Well he knows why I called you here, or the main reason." Risa said from the door. Everyone turned to her as she walked in. She had five folders in her hands. She walked to the table in the middle of the room and threw the folders down spreading them to the middle where most of the guardians could reach them.

Each of the folders had a name and inside where pictures of students and information on them. "These students are Kazu Hikaru, Abu Mitsai, Kankuro Mitsaki, Saki Yukimaro, and Yukiri Light." She told them. Gokudera and Ryohei being the closest took a look inside the folders.

"What about them? What do they have to do with us?" asked Gokudera. _'These look like delinquents. Why would she show is these?'_

"Today after school Tsunayoshi was walking home afterschool alone." She looked at them. Her tone ice cold and the last word full of venom. Gokudera didn't like where this was going. "While he was he was attacked by these five." She pointed to the folders.

"WHAT, HOW DARE THEY ATTACK THE TENTH!" Gokudera jumped up and glared at Risa then at the folders.

"Calm down Gokudera!" Yamamoto grabbed his shoulders, but was pushed off.

"HOW CAN I WHEN THE TENTH WAS ATTACKED WITHOUT ME KNOWING!" he glared at Yamamoto who had a frown on his face instead of the usual smile.

"CALM DOWN OCTOPUS HEAD YOU'RE NOT THE ONLY ONE WHO IS UPSET SAWADA WAS HURT TO THE EXTEME!" Ryohei jumped up to help.

"Kufufu the boxer is right. How dare they harm what is mine." Mukuro joined in, he looked calm but was peeved someone else attacked Tsuna other than him. _'Plus Chrome is very upset someone would hurt Vongola. I can't let anyone make her upset.'_

"SHUT UP! YOU TWO DON'T KNOW WHAT IT FEELS LIKE TO FAIL SOMEONE YOU RESPECT!" Gokudera yelled at the two of them.

"You herbivores are annoying. I'll bite you to death." Hibari had enough of the noise and of being called for something that had nothing to do with him. _'So what if the herbivore got beat up. That's what he got for being weak."_

Just when they were all about to fight a gun fired and they all turn to the only person who they know would shoot at kids Reborn. But when they looked at him he didn't have a gun and had his hands in his pockets. "Wasn't me." He simply said and looked up at Risa who had a gun smoking pointed to the roof.

"Sit your butts down and listen. Hayato if you want to redeem yourself then listen and I'll tell you how. Rokudo if Tsunayoshi belong to you then you wouldn't have to fight for him. Kyoya this does involves you or else I wouldn't have called you." She said putting her gun away.

Everyone other than Reborn and Hibari looked shocked. "Now these five are all in Tsuna's class. So your mission is simple teach these five what happens when they mess with your Boss." At that she smiles a smile that could freeze water in summer. To anyone else it would scare them to the point they would wet their pants. But to them this smile made them understand the reason she called them. They will avenge their boss.

Reborn hid a smirk at the look in Tsuna's guardians' eyes. A glint of pride, loyalty and bloodlust (mostly Hibari, Mukuro and Gokudera) flashed. Slowly a smile spread to the rest in the room. "Here is the plan. You all will wait in the Reception Room…"

* * *

The nest day Tsuna was sore all over. He sat down in his normal seat. Yamamoto and Gokudera were nowhere to be seen. The teacher was late today. So he stared out the window. Yesterday Reborn let him rest. Saying something about a test. _'I wonder what kind of test he was talking about.' _He was so deep in thought that he didn't notice the door opening and a certain strawberry-blond walking in. It wasn't until he heard her voice he turned his head to the front of the class.

"Hello everyone, I'm your sub for English for now." In front of the classroom stood a young girl who had reddish-brown hair that reached her chin. She wore a long-sleeved red dress that reached below her knees. She had on thin glasses and in her arms she carried papers and books.

'_Risa-chan what is she doing here?' _Tsuna thought as he looked at her. Though she looked older she was the only person he knew with that colored hair. Then she looked over to him and smiled.

"Young man if you keep your mouth open you'll end up eating a fly." She told him. At this Tsuna closed his mouth he didn't even know he opened. Then put his head down to hide his blush as his class laughed at his misfortune.

"Ha, that's Dame-Tsuna for you." One classmate said while the rest of the class agreed.

Risa frowned at that and looked down at the class, even though she was no taller than Tsuna, shorter even. Then she looked at the boy who made the commit and saw he was one of the boys who beat Tsuna up. "Oh and why would that be?" she asked him faking a smile.

"Well he can't do anything. He is weak and stupid and clumsy. He's useless in school and sports. A Dame now and forever." He spoke with a smile. Tsuna sunk lower in his chair and wished he just stayed home.

"How would you know? Life isn't about sports or grades. Have you ever talked to him other than to insult him." It was more a statement then question. To that he could only shake his head. "What about the rest of you. Have you even thought about how he feels?" The class could only shake their head or looked over to Tsuna.

"But he never says anything. It doesn't bother him." Said one person

"Wrong, how can you say what you don't know? Let me tell you in America while I was on a trip I heard of a child your age who killed herself. Why? Because she was bullied, mocked and felt she had no reason to live if she couldn't do anything." She paused to let the info sink in. "When the ones who bullied her found out they were blamed for her death because they would always hurt her and she never said anything because she believed what they said.

"She would always smile though to hide the pain. Never letting anyone see how much it hurt." Her eyes where casted down, she muttered a quick prayer for the girl who she only met once but touched her heart. She looked up and saw some of the students were taking small glances at the little boss. Some looked regretful while others were soaking in the information. She gave a small smile at that.

"Come on your not telling me that if I keep calling Dame-Tsuna dame he will kill himself are you!" the same boy said earlier.

"Nope, I'm just saying one of the things that can happen. But you can never know what the future holds." To this Tsuna's intuition kicked in and he looked up. "You never know what can happen. For all you know in the future the person who was the most handsome can become a bum? Or the guy every girl wanted to date could end up in jail for beating up old people."

'_She's talking about Hibari-san.'_ Tsuna thought.

"Or the weakest of weak finds something he wants to save and becomes a strong leader with followers that would give their lives for him." This time Tsuna knew she was talking about him becoming boss.

"B*******!" the boy said. "Like that could happen."

"You never know. Besides said person could have others who are looking over him and make things happen." A small glare came but left. "With that will the fallowing go to the Reception Room. These students are Kazu Hikaru, Abu Mitsai, Kankuro Mitsaki, Saki Yukimaro, and Yukiri Light."

They all paled and stood up on shaking legs and left. _'Now then it's up to you five.'_

* * *

As the boys stepped in the room was dark. "Maybe he's not here. Let's leave before he comes back." One said.

"Che, that woman kept us waiting long enough. I was starting to think she killed them herself." They turn around to see Gokudera standing by the door

"Now, now Gokudera she wouldn't do that. She gave the job to us as one of the tests remember?" On the other side of the door was Yamamoto, but he wasn't smiling a carefree smile. No there was something different.

"Kufufu right doggy boy. This is our feast." Gokudera ignored him as they all saw the pineapple haired boy.

"RIGHT TO THE EXTREME! THEY ARE OUR OPPONITES!" Ryohei came out in his boxing uniform.

"W-what's g-going o-on he-ere?"One of the boys asked

"You beat up the Tenth we're returning the favor."Gokudera scoffed.

"Dame-Tsuna sent you?" another asked.

"No, he's too nice to do that. But because he's our friend we will make you go through what he did." Yamamoto had a frown on his face.

"YEAH, SAWADA IS TOO NICE FOR SOMEONE TO BEAT UP. EVEN THOUGH HE IS SO STRONG!"

"Kufufu Didn't anyone told you to be careful who you fight because you never know what they might have hidden." Mukuro said. The word of the _'teacher'_ rang in their heads. _'Did she know this would happen?' _Before they could think more another voice joined.

"You herbivores take too long. Let's just get this over with." The boys paled. _'Even Hibari-san? They are all fighting for Dame-Tsuna.'_

* * *

Later after school

"Where were you two? What happened?" Tsuna asked Gokudera and Yamamoto as they walked to Tsuna's house.

"Nothing Tenth, we just had a test to do."

"Yeah, nothing much." Yamamoto laughed it off like it was nothing.

"Okay, but you guys don't need to walk me home." Tsuna said, looking over to the other two who came with them. For some reason Ryohei and Chrome are with them

"Nonsense Tenth, we would do anything for you." Gokudera told him.

"Yeah, Tsuna you're our friend and we owe you for yesterday." Yamamoto smiled.

"And I wanted to spend more time with Boss." Chrome spoke up.

"RIGHT SAWADA AND MAYBE I CAN GET YOU TO JOIN THE BOXING CLUB!" Ryohei yelled pounding his fist in the air. The all of them started fighting or taking. (You can guess who.)

But they all thought the same thing when they saw Tsuna smiling trying to hold in his laughter. _'All we do we do for our Boss.'_ That's what they told the bullies before they had them taken to the hospital. That was what Reborn and Risa say to them. _'For your boss, your sky, the one who holds others but also the one who hold the biggest wounds, you need to try to ease those wounds by caring a piece of sky and spreading his kindness and stopping the ones who reject it or try to break it.'_

**me:I'm sorry i had you beat up Tsuna-kun**

**tsuna: Its okay, I'm used to it.**

**me:No it's not okay, didn't you listen to Risa's speech.**

**tsuna: I-I d-did but why did you write that it wasn't in the original draft.**

**me: Well you see, even though the story of the girl is fake things like that do happen and I had the idea that we all have to work together to stop bullies and make people see that words can hurt just as much if not more than fist.**

**tsuna: well at least you are doing something good. please review or else mayra-san will be very sad**

**me:very, very sad until next time.**


End file.
